


Up in the Sky

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primary-colored Season Two AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For Livia, who probably never expected me to finish this.

Date: 15 September 2002 3:14 PM Sunday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Emergency!!

 

Okay, so keeping a meteor rock as a paperweight was a really bad idea.  
I know that. I know!

 

I'm standing on the ceiling! I'm scared to leave the room! I might  
float away! Dad isn't here! Help!

 

Chloe (really scared!)

 

*

 

9/15/02

 

chloezowie: did I say thanks?

 

ckent: Only about a hundred times.

 

ckent: And you didn't even have to say it at all. I mean, the part  
where you swooned into my manly embrace was good enough.

 

chloezowie: oh SHUT UP

 

chloezowie: you are SO getting the HIGH HAT if you ever mention this to  
Pete.

 

ckent: :)

 

ckent: High hat?

 

chloezowie: do you have homework? because you need to watch miller's  
crossing with me. right now.

 

ckent: I finished all my homework Saturday.

 

ckent: Can we snuggle?

 

chloezowie: hello, yes, of course, I'm picking you up in ten.

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER September 17, 2002

 

Area Man Arrested in Billboard Defacement

 

    Miles Hooper, 67, was arrested Friday in the act of  
defacing a LuthorCorp billboard on Route K-19 east of Smallville. This  
was the sixth billboard vandalized in three weeks and Mr. Hooper has  
confessed to all six acts. He wrote the word "LIES" across the  
LuthorCorp logo on each occasion.

 

    "Yes, I did it," said Hooper from his prison cell.  
"I can't say that I'm sorry."

 

    He further stated that he vandalized the billboards  
in retaliation for difficulty in claiming a LuthorCorp pension. "They  
said I work for LexCorp now and I'm not qualified--well, I worked for  
LuthorCorp for thirty-four years, over in DeSoto and here in  
Smallville, and they made some promises to me that they're not  
keeping."

 

    Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp, posted Mr. Hooper's bail  
personally. "I sympathize with his frustrations with my father's  
corporation. I only wish that I could help more," said the young  
executive, whose home was destroyed by the May tornadoes.

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 1:58 PM Saturday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: The results of my experiments

 

1\. I can't float when I want to.

 

2\. I can get down when I want to, if I stay calm and concentrate.

 

3\. Staying calm is not so easy when I'm hanging onto a tree.

 

4\. Smallville has more trees than I thought.

 

5\. I float more at night, so keeping my window closed is a good idea.

 

6\. I haven't got any more weird powers.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 3:42 PM Saturday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: The results of my experiments

 

Well, floating isn't weird. Fat-sucking is weird, but you like Jody  
anyway. Is she out of the hospital yet? I haven't seen her around  
school. It's been a really long time.

 

Just keep the window closed and it'll be okay. Maybe you should tie a  
string to your ankle and be the Torch Balloon Float at the Homecoming  
Parade.  :)  

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 6:15 PM Saturday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: The results of my experiments

 

&gt;Is she out of the hospital yet?

 

Yes, but she switched to a Metropolis school to be closer to the  
doctors. Her metabolism is really out of whack. She emails Pete  
sometimes.

 

&gt;Maybe you should tie a string to your

 

&gt;ankle and be the Torch Balloon Float at the Homecoming  
Parade.  :)  

 

You are so not funny. Do you know how not funny you are? SATURDAY NIGHT  
LIVE NOT-FUNNY.

 

What chapters are we supposed to read in Bio? Just 3, or 3 and 4?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 6:31 PM Saturday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: The results of my experiments

 

&gt; Her metabolism is really out of whack.

 

That sucks. Is she going to be okay?

 

&gt; You are so not funny. Do you know how not funny you are? SATURDAY  
NIGHT LIVE NOT-FUNNY.

 

I *like* Saturday Night Live.

 

&gt; What chapters are we supposed to read in Bio? Just 3, or 3 and 4?

 

3 for Monday, 4 for Wednesday, then Lab on Friday. I think we're  
dissecting worms. Ew.

 

Lex needs my help moving furniture and then we're getting a pizza, so I  
guess I'll talk to you Sunday.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 7:05 PM Saturday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: The results of my experiments

 

&gt;&gt; Her metabolism is really out of whack.

 

&gt;That sucks. Is she going to be okay?

 

Clark! Bad pun!

 

&gt;I *like* Saturday Night Live.

 

I feel so sorry for you.

 

&gt;3 for Monday, 4 for Wednesday, then Lab on Friday. I think we're  
dissecting worms. Ew.

 

Oh, yuck. Note to self: wear jeans.

 

&gt;Lex needs my help moving furniture and then we're getting a pizza,  
so I guess I'll talk to

 

&gt;you Sunday.

 

Lex eats pizza? Lex needs help moving furniture? Where's his staff?  
Where's his cook? Wow, he really is suffering. He's still living over  
the Talon, right?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 21 September 2002 11:46 PM Saturday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: The results of my experiments

 

&gt; Lex eats pizza? Lex needs help moving furniture? Where's his  
staff? Where's his cook?

 

&gt; Wow, he really is suffering.

 

Chloe don't tease. He lost a lot of stuff in the tornado, including  
some stuff that really meant a lot to him. I was just helping him throw  
away his mattress that he fished out of the ruins--it turned out to be  
water-damaged and moldy inside. So now he's got no bed. He's sleeping  
on the couch. And you *know* he can't afford a staff right now. He's  
super-busy with LexCorp and he forgets to eat a lot of the time so he's  
getting really skinny. I'm trying to get him addicted to delivery  
pizza. I figure that will help.

 

&gt; He's still living over the Talon, right?

 

Yeah. It's an okay apartment. It's really, really dusty though because  
of the high ceilings and shaped weird because of the projector booth.  
And you need a ladder to clean anything properly, or a broom with an  
extendable handle. Mom is looking for one.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 22 September 2002 8:05 AM Sunday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Sorry

 

&gt;Chloe don't tease.

 

Okay, okay, I won't. I like him, really.

 

&gt;I'm

 

&gt;trying to get him addicted to delivery pizza. I figure that will  
help.

 

Maybe *he* can be the Torch Balloon Float... okay, not teasing any  
more! Promise!

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 22 September 2002 11:22 AM Sunday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Really sorry

 

Oh my god, you are so right. Lex came over to see Dad about the plant  
and he took his jacket off and he's a *stick.* Wow.

 

I told Dad we should invite him over for dinner sometimes. Dad agreed,  
though he's kind of weird about cooking for his boss.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 22 September 2002 12:01 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Really sorry

 

&gt; Dad agreed, though he's kind of weird about cooking for his boss.

 

You could cook.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 22 September 2002 01:43 PM Sunday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Really sorry

 

&gt; You could cook.

 

I think a diet of nothing but spaghetti and French toast wouldn't be a  
whole lot better.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 22 September 2002 02:27 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Really sorry

 

&gt;I think a diet of nothing but spaghetti and French toast wouldn't  
be a whole lot better.

 

And smoothies. You make a mean smoothie.  :)

 

Do you think you have a handle on the floating thing? You know I want  
to help if I can.

 

Clark

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER September 24, 2002

 

UFOs Over Smallville?

 

    Area teens have reported unidentified flying objects  
south of town, near Crater Lake. "I was just sitting there and  
something went whoosh right over my head," said Karen Potter, 16. "I  
thought it was a bird, but it was way too big and it sparkled like  
metal."

 

    Jeremy Baldwin, 17, thinks it may have been a small  
private plane. "My uncle has a Cessna and says some people are just  
crazy, just flying all over like nut cases. I think someone is trying  
to spook us."

 

    Pete Ross, 16, had another opinion. "You know kids  
just go out there to drink. Why would you believe they're seeing  
anything at all?"

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER October 1, 2002

 

Crop Circles: Fact or Fiction?

 

    Jefferson Keane has a problem. "Every time I go out  
into the corn, there's more of these trails," said the Smallville-area  
farmer, 58. "I know deer trails. I know car tracks. These are something  
else."

 

    Crop circles--flattened patterns in fields of  
grain--have been reported all over the world. Many believe they are the  
work of aliens, although several hoaxers have confessed to faking the  
strange designs.

 

    Most crop circles are circular--but in Smallville,  
as always, things are a little different. The beaten-down tracks in  
Keane's field are ruler-straight lines. "I didn't think much of it  
until a news crew came out for those UFO stories and took helicopter  
footage. There they were--extra rows that I sure didn't put in. I  
looked at the corn there and they're melted at the base," said Keane.

 

    "Melting is a common sign of the true crop circle,"  
said paranormal researcher Reynard Muldrake. "Fake circles are crushed,  
but the stalks of corn in true circles seem to explode."

 

    "I sure don't know what's going on here," said  
Keane, "but I wish it would stop."

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER October 8, 2002

 

LexCorp Pulling Ahead

 

    Smallville's own LexCorp projects profits next  
quarter. This is a stunning development for the young company, and  
analysts give credit to CEO Lex Luthor. "Lex is devoted to this company  
and his workers," said plant manager Gabe Sullivan. "I'm proud to be a  
part of LexCorp."

 

    LuthorCorp stocks, meanwhile, have faltered due to  
reports of employee abuse. Several former employees are suing the  
corporation, including Smallville's Miles Hooper, alleging illegal  
overtime and safety protocols.

 

    

 

*

 

10/9/02

 

chloezowie: okay whoa

 

ckent: What?

 

ckent: Chloe?

 

ckent: Chloe, are you there?

 

ckent: Chloe, I'm coming over

 

chloezowie: no, it's okay

 

ckent: Jeez, you scared me!

 

chloezowie: I'm typing at like 100 mph

 

ckent: What?

 

chloezowie: suddenly I'm just movingsreaslikJUDFSUYFE4ES

 

ckent: I'm coming over right now!

 

*

 

Date: 10 October 2002 4:52 PM Thursday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Science!

 

1\. I tried to get a radar gun, but couldn't, so I timed myself running  
with a stopwatch. And I can go 55mph, I think. It's not really exact  
since I only ran five miles.

 

2\. My hands can go even faster. Typing is really a trip.

 

3\. It leaves ice in my hair! And it really burns energy. Wow. I ate  
half a box of spaghetti when I finished.

 

I think we should tell Pete. I don't know why you're on this secrecy  
trip. What can happen? I mean, really? Look at Eric Summers--okay, he  
went wacko and they took him away, but I'm not wacko. I don't  
understand what you think might happen.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 10 October 2002 5:16 PM Thursday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Science!

 

&gt; I don't understand what you think might happen.

 

You've watched the X-Files every week since you were ten and you don't  
know what I think might happen?

 

You're my friend and I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen  
to you, and maybe it seems impossible to you, but I don't know. I guess  
I'm not so trusting.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 10 October 2002 5:18 PM Thursday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Science!

 

&gt; You're my friend and I love you and I don't want anything bad to  
happen to you,

 

Clark!  :)  I didn't know.  :)

 

Maybe you should come over. Right now.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER October 15, 2002

 

Local Teens Arrested in Racing Ring

 

    Two local teenagers, whose names were not released  
to the press, were arrested for drag racing on country roads near  
Smallville.

 

    "This may seem like harmless fun, but they're a  
danger to themselves and others," said Sheriff Ethan Miller. "What if  
they hit a deer, or God forbid, a pedestrian or another motorist?"

 

    The sheriff's office thanks an anonymous caller for  
the information leading to the arrest.

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER October 22, 2002

 

Ghosts Gear Up For Halloween

 

    Nine days until Halloween and area ghosts are coming  
out to play! Smallville Cemetery has been a site of ghostly activity  
since the town's founding.

 

    "Oh, there's all kind of ghosts in there," said  
cemetery caretaker Beulah Wilson, 81. "Civil War soldiers, Vietnam War  
boys, those poor people who died in the meteor shower. Sometimes I  
leave them a saucer of whisky or some cookies. They don't bother me and  
I don't bother them."

 

    Snoopers beware: the cemetery is private property  
and trespassing, even on Halloween, is not allowed. The curious will  
have to confine their ghost-watching to daylight hours when the gates  
are open.

 

*

 

Date: 23 October 2002 10:32 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: boo!

 

I *know* you're not paying attention in this class. You can format Word  
in your sleep.

 

So what are you going as for Halloween?

 

Chloe (so so bored)

 

*

 

Date: 23 October 2002 10:35 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: boo!

 

&gt; I *know* you're not paying attention in this class. You can format  
Word in your sleep.

 

I am so paying attention! I'm taking notes and everything!

 

&gt; So what are you going as for Halloween?

 

I don't know... I was thinking Warrior Angel but I don't want to shave  
my head.  :)  

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 23 October 2002 10:40 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: boo!

 

&gt;I don't know... I was thinking Warrior Angel but I don't want to  
shave my head.  :)  

 

Plus then you really WOULD be Lex's shadow. If you want to be a  
superhero, how about Nightbird? Then you can run around with a cool  
mask and cape and tiny little shorts.

 

I'm going as Wonder Woman. I have the wig and everything.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 23 October 2002 10:42 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: boo!

 

&gt; If you want to be a superhero, how about

 

&gt; Nightbird? Then you can run around with a cool mask and cape and  
tiny little shorts.

 

I don't know if I'm a tiny little shorts kind of guy.

 

&gt; I'm going as Wonder Woman. I have the wig and everything.

 

Oh, wow. That I can see.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 23 October 2002 10:44 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: boo!

 

&gt;&gt; I'm going as Wonder Woman. I have the wig and everything.

 

&gt;Oh, wow. That I can see.

 

I know, I saw you blush. You're so cute!

 

Chloe

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER October 29, 2002

 

Cemetery Caretaker Attacked

 

    Beulah Wilson, 81, caretaker for Smallville  
Cemetery, was attacked last night by wild dogs near the cemetery. "It  
was terrible. I was walking to my car and these animals jumped out at  
me. If it weren't for that boy I'd be ripped to shreds."

 

    Wilson's rescuer as yet has not been identified.  
Animal control officers and the office of the sheriff are searching for  
the vicious dogs.

 

*

 

11/2/02

 

Lex: There you are. Your phone is busy.

 

ckent: Dialup account. What's up?

 

Lex: Did you know Chloe could outrun my Jaguar?

 

Lex: Clark, you there?

 

ckent: Wow. Last I heard, her top speed was 60 mph.

 

ckent: I guess something happened over there?

 

Lex: Yes. You're not very happy about me knowing this, are you?

 

ckent: It's nothing personal, I swear.

 

ckent: I'm just paranoid. I don't even want her telling Pete.

 

Lex: I understand.

 

ckent: Thanks. So what happened?

 

Lex: Lana just had herself a bit of a breakdown. She took off in my car  
\--again-- and Chloe chased her down on foot. Apparently Lana was  
heading toward the dam.

 

ckent: oh, man

 

Lex: Nell isn't home and I don't know any of Lana's friends apart from  
you.

 

ckent: Gosh, I don't know many. I think she hangs around with some of  
the cheerleaders still, but I don't have their numbers.

 

ckent: Do you think I should come over? Are you still at the Talon?

 

Lex: Yes and yes.

 

ckent: Give me fifteen minutes.

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 9:43 AM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Are you aware

 

...that Chloe and Lana are fighting over you?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 3:52 PM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

Are not.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:03 PM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

Are so.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:08 PM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

Are not! Times two.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:14 PM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

IF Clark AND (Lana OR Chloe) NOT (Lana AND Chloe) THEN Harmony.

 

IF Clark AND Lana AND Chloe THEN (Lana -&gt; Clark possessive flirting)  
AND (Chloe -&gt; Clark cute pet names) AND (Chloe &lt;-&gt; Lana  
uncomfortable silence).

 

IF Chloe AND Lana THEN (Chloe &lt;-&gt; Lana increasing irritation).

 

Elementary, my dear Mr. Kent. Two women want you. It's not such a bad  
situation.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:19 PM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

Oh my God, that was dorky. And not real set notation I don't think. And  
also wrong. Lana and Chloe are both acting perfectly normally. Anyway,  
they're friends! I don't see why this would be a problem.

 

Have you seen Lana? She hasn't been at school or at the Talon any time  
I've gone.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:28 PM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

&gt;Have you seen Lana? She hasn't been at school or at the Talon any  
time I've gone.

 

Nell told me she's doing all right and she just needs a rest. Nell  
found her a shrink in town who specializes in adolescent girls.  
Hopefully that will help her deal with whatever is bothering her.

 

Chloe stopped by Sunday and we had a chat about her new mutations. I  
find the whole subject fascinating, don't you? The meteor rocks affect  
everyone differently--I wonder if there are minor mutations as well.  
Changing brown eyes blue? Making a lefty right-handed? Perhaps there's  
a way to study this.

 

And speaking of dorky--did I tell you that the workers finally  
uncovered my safe? My Warrior Angel collection is completely intact.  
You can take the fist-pumping victory dance as read.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 4 November 2002 4:35 PM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Are you aware

 

No way, I want to see the fist-pumping victory dance in person. I'll be  
over in a minute.

 

Clark

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER November 5, 2002

 

LexCorp Expands Fertilizer Line

 

    LexCorp today introduced a new brand of fertilizer.  
"GreenGrow is created cleanly, pollution-free," said Lex Luthor, CEO.  
"Our vision is that of a clean, fertile Earth."

 

    The Smallville company hopes to expand operations in  
the new year.

 

*

 

11/5/02

 

chloezowie: Clark! Lex and I looked at some of my blood under a  
microscope! it's SO COOL. I have little green cell things swimming  
around! Lex thinks they might be white blood cells, but he's not sure.

 

ckent: Wow, that sounds like fun.

 

chloezowie: if they are white blood cells, I might have accelerated  
healing! but I didn't want to cut myself and find out. ew.

 

chloezowie: I tried to call you, but you weren't around.

 

ckent: I brought my old Playstation over to Lana's and we played  
Tekken. She's still acting kind of shaky and weird. I don't know what's  
going on there.

 

chloezowie: do you think something happened to her?

 

ckent: maybe. She hasn't said.

 

ckent: I really hate this. Because I can't help.

 

chloezowie: well, you played Tekken with her, and that's helping.

 

chloezowie: when my mom left? my cousin was completely my favorite  
person in the world, because she came over and did my hair and watched  
the X-Files with me instead of being all weird about it.

 

chloezowie: which I guess I haven't told you yet, Mom ran off to Korea  
with a guy in her C++ class two years ago.

 

chloezowie: she mailed a note but it got rained on and delayed, so we  
thought she was just missing for two weeks. it was really scary.

 

ckent: oh wow. I'm really sorry, Chloe.

 

chloezowie: it's okay. it was a while ago. and she's okay, just living  
in Korea.

 

chloezowie: she wants me to visit but it hasn't worked out yet.

 

chloezowie: dinner! gotta go.

 

*

 

Date: 5 November 2002 9:13 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: So

 

You're playing doctor with Chloe?

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 5 November 2002 10:28 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: So

 

&gt;You're playing doctor with Chloe?

 

Oh no. We're playing Mad Scientist.

 

You know I can't resist a good puzzle, and Chloe wants to find out  
about herself.

 

Now then, Clark, after what Chloe said I'm curious. Are you and Chloe  
playing doctor?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 6 November 2002 5:20 PM Wednesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: So

 

&gt; Now then, Clark, after what Chloe said I'm curious. Are you and  
Chloe playing doctor?

 

No.

 

I mean, kind of, just making out. I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to  
mess things up. She's one of my best friends.

 

What did she say?

 

Clark

 

*

 

11/6/02

 

Lex: Always online these days.

 

ckent: I'm trying to find information on what's going on with Lana.  
It's not exactly easy.

 

Lex: Clark, the only one who knows what's going on is Lana.

 

Lex: Nell is worrying enough for six people. Let her take care of it.

 

ckent: I just think I should be doing something.

 

Lex: There isn't anything you can do apart from simply being Lana's  
friend.

 

Lex: There never is.

 

ckent: That sucks.

 

Lex: Tell me about it.

 

Lex: Still want to know what Chloe said?

 

ckent: well yeah

 

Lex: It was something very wistful about, and I quote, your "chest like  
a barn door."

 

Lex: I assume she means broad and firm, rather than splintery and  
painted red.

 

ckent: It's only painted red on special occasions.

 

Lex: Yes, I remember.

 

ckent: Why did that make you think we haven't "played doctor"?

 

Lex: From her tone, she hadn't actually seen it.

 

Lex: Which is unfair. Give the poor girl something to grab.

 

ckent: No pressure.

 

Lex: All right, all right. Shall we talk about the Sharks instead?

 

ckent: It's just that I'm not exactly the most graceful guy on the  
planet. What if something goes horribly wrong?

 

Lex: Then Chloe will forgive you, once she stops laughing, and you'll  
have a great story for later in life.

 

Lex: My first time? The girl's bra got caught in my sweater. We were  
stuck together for a good five minutes while she worked us loose.

 

ckent: I'm picturing worse things than clothing damage.

 

Lex: Clark-- unless you use pro wrestling moves--

 

ckent: I know, I know, paranoid.

 

Lex: Very.

 

ckent: How old were you?

 

Lex: The first time? It was two weeks before my fifteenth birthday.

 

ckent: oh, man

 

Lex: I did everything early. Learned to read at three, college at  
sixteen, master's degree at twenty. Don't sweat it.

 

ckent: I do everything LATE. My parents had me for eight whole months  
before I could even speak English.

 

Lex: Where are you from?

 

ckent: I don't know. The agency didn't say.

 

Lex: That's odd.

 

ckent: I'm not really that curious. I'm here and this is my home, you  
know?

 

Lex: Know? Not exactly. But I understand you.

 

ckent: I guess Smallville isn't a very homey home for you.

 

Lex: It's becoming more so.

 

Lex: The Talon much more than the castle. The castle is my father's.  
The Talon is mine.

 

ckent: So a place has to be yours in order to be your home?

 

Lex: It has to have something of me in it. Ownership is a start, but  
it's neither a necessary nor a sufficient condition.

 

ckent: And the castle had "Lionel Luthor" written all over it in big  
letters

 

Lex: And while I lived there, so did I.

 

Lex: I hope that's changing now.

 

ckent: I don't know. The people who don't like you have mostly figured  
out that we're friends and don't talk to me any more.

 

ckent: Including Pete. That's why he's not working the paper this year.

 

Lex: I'm sorry. I never wanted you to choose.

 

ckent: Yeah, and he did, and that's why I haven't talked to him in a  
month. I don't like people telling me who I can and can't be friends  
with. I got enough of that in elementary school.

 

ckent: so--backtracking--

 

ckent: I guess you've had a lot of girlfriends?

 

Lex: A lot of company. Nobody serious, unless you count my five-year  
love-hate rivalry-cum-secret-affair with Victoria.

 

ckent: I don't count her.

 

Lex: Neither do I, really.

 

Lex: I did have something rather sweet with Andrew, but then Dad got  
him fired and he had to move to Gotham.

 

Lex: I can't believe that was five years ago.

 

Lex: Clark, you're being very quiet.

 

Lex: If I were going to put the moves on you, I would have had my hand  
down your trousers months ago.

 

ckent: oh, jeez!

 

ckent: I wasn't freaking out, I was getting another glass of  
milk.  :)

 

Lex: Ah.

 

ckent: That makes you bisexual, right? I think?

 

Lex: I *hate* that word. But yes.

 

ckent: Pete's brother said that bisexual meant you had to have sex with  
a man and a woman at the same time. I figured he was wrong, but I also  
didn't think that hermaphrodites were real.

 

Lex: Pete's brother was wrong. And hermaphrodites are real, though  
rare, and the proper term is "intersexed."

 

ckent: Why do you hate that word? It seems kind of neutral to me.

 

Lex: It's hard to explain.

 

Lex: The word feels limiting. It's not that I'm attracted to two sexes;  
it's that I'm open to love and sex and friendship from every avenue.

 

Lex: ...And with that, I have to go.

 

ckent: wow.

 

ckent: Okay, I'll see you later!

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 6:40 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Sorry!

 

Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 6:56 PM Sunday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

I've been tossed on my butt by the best. That was an amateur effort.

 

I'm fine.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 7:10 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

&gt; I'm fine.

 

Okay. Oh, man, you just came over at exactly the wrong time. I was  
fighting with my parents. Now I'm grounded for a week--Sunday to  
Sunday--because I broke a dish. So I guess the trip to Metropolis is  
canceled.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 7:13 PM Sunday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

&gt; So I guess the trip to Metropolis is canceled.

 

We can do it another time. Chloe wanted to try some experiments this  
weekend anyway.

 

What were you fighting about?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 7:18 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

&gt; What were you fighting about?

 

Just stuff.

 

You're still doing experiments? What's to know?

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 7:22 PM Sunday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

&gt;What's to know?

 

Top speed, sustainable speed, flight control and height and distance;  
plus Chloe thinks she can handle a healing test. Her idea, not mine.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 10 November 2002 7:30 PM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry!

 

&gt; &gt;What's to know?

 

&gt;

 

&gt; Top speed, sustainable speed, flight control and height and  
distance; plus Chloe thinks

 

&gt; she can handle a healing test. Her idea, not mine.

 

And then I guess you'll write a paper on it and make a few millions of  
your own?

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 6:30 AM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Sorry Sorry Sorry

 

God, I don't know why I was such a jerk yesterday! I *know* you  
wouldn't do that, I really really do!

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 9:32 AM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Sorry Sorry Sorry

 

No harm done.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 11:21 AM Monday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Paging Mr. Snarlypants

 

So I've got my chair, I've got my whip...

 

Do you want to tell me why you took my head off?

 

Chloe (and I'm sitting right here, you could turn around, dorcus)

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 11:27 AM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Paging Mr. Snarlypants

 

&gt; Do you want to tell me why you took my head off?

 

I don't know why! I've just been fighting with everyone, I'm grounded  
because I was fighting with my parents.

 

Clark (turning around... now!)

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 11:29 AM Monday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Paging Mr. Snarlypants

 

&gt;Clark (turning around... now!)

 

That's more like it.

 

Grounded? That sucks. How long?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 11:34 AM Monday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Paging Mr. Snarlypants

 

&gt; Grounded? That sucks. How long?

 

A week, which means until next Sunday.

 

It'll be good for you, though. You can go and play with Lex without me  
in the way.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 11 November 2002 11:39 AM Monday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Paging Mr. Snarlypants

 

&gt;It'll be good for you, though. You can go and play with Lex without  
me in the way.

 

Okay, obviously you don't want to be talked to. I'll leave you alone.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER November 12, 2002

 

Stampede on Main Street!

 

    Twenty-two head of cattle caused quite a ruckus in  
downtown Smallville yesterday. "I was getting a coffee from the Talon  
and suddenly, cows everywhere!" said Smallville High student body  
president Paul Chan, 16. The cows ran from their home on the Kent farm  
all the way to Smallville High, where they were found grazing on the  
football field.

 

    "I don't know what happened. Something must have  
spooked them. They tore the fence right down," said Jonathan Kent,  
owner of the cattle. He rounded up the animals with the help of his  
son, student Clark Kent. No animals or property were damaged.

 

*

 

Date: 12 November 2002 3:51 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: School

 

Are you okay? Ms. Kothke said you went home sick. You're *never* sick!

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 13 November 2002 4:07 PM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: School

 

Clark! I stopped by and nobody answered and I called and got the  
machine. Where ARE you?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 13 November 2002 4:57 PM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Clark

 

Have you seen Clark? He hasn't been in school for the past two days and  
he was super-grumpy before that.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 13 November 2002 5:00 PM Wednesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Clark

 

&gt;Have you seen Clark? He hasn't been in school for the past two days  
and he was

 

&gt;super-grumpy before that.

 

He pushed me down the loft stairs on Sunday. Something is amiss.

 

Did he tell you why he's fighting with his parents?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 13 November 2002 5:02 PM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: Clark

 

&gt;He pushed me down the loft stairs on Sunday. Something is amiss.

 

Oh my GOD.

 

&gt;Did he tell you why he's fighting with his parents?

 

No, just "stuff."

 

I say we go over.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Dear Clark,

 

    I took your Mom to the hospital. She's being patched  
up right now. She's okay, just a little singed.

 

    We're not mad. We know it was an accident. You can  
control this like you control everything else--you're doing fine.

 

    We love you, son. When you come home, please stay  
put.

 

Love, Dad

 

*

 

11/13/02

 

Lex: Clark.

 

Lex: Look, we're right here on the stairs with my laptop.

 

ckent: right there reading MY NOTE.

 

Lex: We thought something was wrong.

 

ckent: EVERYTHING IS WRONG

 

ckent: my mom is in the hospital because FIRE CAME OUT OF MY EYES

 

ckent: HOW IS THAT NOT WRONG?

 

Lex: Okay, this is Chloe

 

Lex: Clark! Come on, I know all about weird things happening to the body

 

Lex: and I can totally hear you crying and want to hug you, okay?

 

*

 

Lex Luthor,

 

    Clark told us that you now know about his abilities.  
He told us that he told you everything. We're not all that happy with  
this turn of events, what with that mess with Roger Nixon.

 

    You know we would do anything to protect our  
son.  For Clark's sake, we'd like to let the past lie. You know a  
little better than most what can happen to a child with special  
abilities; we hope you can help keep Clark safe.

 

        Jonathan Kent

 

        Martha Kent

 

        November 15, 2002

 

*

 

11/15/2002

 

"Hey! You've reached Gabe and Chloe Sullivan. We're not home,  so  
leave us a message!"

 

"This is Jonathan Kent, calling for Gabe Sullivan. I... well. I've just  
found out that our kids have more in common than I thought. Martha  
tells me we should form a support group. Our number is 555-0514."

 

*

 

Jonathan and Martha Kent,

 

    I am pleased and honored at your trust in this  
matter. Yes, I am all too aware of the dangers that Clark faces. He has  
not always been as careful as he might be, and I suspected for some  
time that he had certain abilities. My investigation, I now realize,  
was a mistake. I have destroyed my research.

 

    I hope that we can begin this new phase in our  
relationship on the right foot.

 

        Lex Luthor

 

        November 16, 2002

 

*

 

Date: 16 November 2002 10:51 PM Saturday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: So?

 

So are you coming to dinner Sunday?

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 16 November 2002 10:51 PM Saturday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: So?

 

&gt;So are you coming to dinner Sunday?

 

Wouldn't miss it for the world.

 

L.

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER November 19, 2002

 

LuthorCorp Extends Offer to LexCorp

 

    LuthorCorp publicly extended an offer to all LexCorp  
stockholders to buy their shares at 50% over market value. "This entire  
episode has been a tragic misunderstanding," said LuthorCorp CEO Lionel  
Luthor. "Lex and I are family; LexCorp and LuthorCorp are family as  
well."

 

    All LexCorp shareholders have turned down the offer  
in a joint letter issued today. "LexCorp is a thriving and innovative  
company. We see no reason to return to the LuthorCorp shadow," said  
LexCorp CEO Lex Luthor.

 

    LexCorp was founded in May after Lionel Luthor  
announced that the Smallville fertilizer plant would be closed. Rather  
than allow the plant's 2,500 workers to be put out of work, Lex  
Luthor--then a vice president in LuthorCorp and head of the Smallville  
plant--along with other plant officials bought the plant and formed  
LexCorp inside a week's time. Since then, the plant has seen record  
profits and Lex Luthor has announced generous bonuses for all workers  
this holiday season.

 

*

 

Smallville Savings and Loan

 

100 Main Street

 

Smallville, KS 66550

 

November 21, 2002

 

Mr. Jonathan Kent

 

Kent Farm

 

25 Route 305

 

Smallville, KS 66550

 

FINAL NOTICE

 

YOUR HOME LOAN ACCOUNT IS OVERDUE.

 

You are now in DEFAULT of the HOME LOAN as per the Terms and Conditions  
of the Loan Contract.

 

Please provide your overdue payment of $1956.05 before 21 DECEMBER 2001

 

Or risk FORECLOSURE on the LOAN.

 

        Eveline Smith

 

        Loan Officer

 

        Smallville Savings and Loan

 

*

 

Date: 21 November 2002 4:12 PM Thursday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: The Kents

 

Leave the Kents out of your ridiculous little war, Dad.

 

Lex

 

*

 

Date: 21 November 2002 4:31 PM Thursday

 

From: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: The Kents

 

I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Lex.

 

Why don't you come up for dinner and we'll talk about it? I'm sure I  
can think of some way to assist in whatever scrape they've gotten  
themselves into. I realize at the moment you don't have the resources  
to bail them out, and I'm not an entirely hard-hearted man.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 21 November 2002 4:47 PM Thursday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: The Kents

 

&gt;I realize at the moment you don't have the resources to bail them  
out,

 

Actually, I do. But of course you have more... primarily because of  
Plant #4, hard at work producing fuel for the U.S. Air Force.

 

It would be a shame if the Air Force discovered the shocking way you  
dispose of your waste products. Really, Dad, uncovered lagoons? So 60s.

 

Lex

 

*

 

Date: 21 November 2002 4:51 PM Thursday

 

From: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: The Kents

 

Don't even try to blackmail me.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 21 November 2002 5:01 PM Thursday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: The Kents

 

&gt;Don't even try to blackmail me.

 

That's such an ugly word.

 

Lex

 

*

 

Date: 24 November 2002 9:35 AM Sunday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;, "Clark Kent"  
&lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Fire in the hall!

 

Yeah, I've got fire vision now. I melted my alarm clock! Clark, how do  
you handle this?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 24 November 2002 9:57 AM Sunday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;, "Chloe Extraordinaire"  
&lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Fire in the hall!

 

&gt;Clark, how do you handle this?

 

My vision goes kind of red right before it happens, so I close my eyes  
then. I think there's kind of a biofeedback thing because it happens  
when I'm mad. If I can calm down, then it stops.

 

How do you manage the flying? I saw you with those kids.

 

I'll come over and we can talk.

 

Clark

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER November 26, 2002

 

Local Children Saved From Fall

 

Emily Smith, 4, and her brother Justin, 5, were saved from a fall off  
the Kansas River dam Saturday by what they described as an "angel."  
"She was a pretty lady with a white dress on," said Justin. Added  
Emily, "She had big wings and we flew."

 

The children strayed from a family reunion at a picnic site near the  
river. Their mother Brenda Smith, 28, said of their rescuer, "To me,  
she truly is an angel sent by God." She asked the rescuer--as yet  
anonymous--to come forward so that she can thank her personally.

 

*

 

Smallville Savings and Loan

 

100 Main Street

 

Smallville KS 66550

 

November 26, 2002

 

Mr. Jonathan Kent

 

Kent Farm

 

25 Route 305

 

Smallville, KS 66550

 

    Please accept our heartfelt apologies for the error  
in your records. We are currently investigating the cause of the  
computer error.

 

    We have recorded all payments made to your account  
and your account is currently up to date.

 

        Eveline Smith

 

        Loan Officer

 

        Smallville Savings and Loan

 

*

 

11/26/02

 

ckent: Hey, Lex.

 

Lex: Hi, Clark. I heard you and Chloe were practicing with your powers  
over at the castle?

 

ckent: Yeah. The rubble makes a good jungle gym.

 

ckent: It's kind of weird--she has the speed and the floating and the  
x-ray and fire vision, but she doesn't really have my strength or  
invulnerability.

 

Lex: I noticed that. She does heal very fast, though.

 

ckent: But bullets wouldn't bounce off her.

 

Lex: Have I apologized for that yet? I'm very sorry.

 

ckent: Yeah, you have, and it wasn't really you, so quit it.

 

ckent: Chloe does heal a lot faster, and she is getting a lot stronger,  
so maybe those are things that build up over time? Like over a couple  
of years? I've been strong since I was little, but Mom and Dad said  
they didn't really notice until they'd had me for a while. They said I  
seemed pretty normal until about the time I started speaking English.

 

ckent: I broke Dad's finger when I was five.

 

Lex: That makes sense.

 

Lex: You have to charge up like a battery.

 

Lex: Have you noticed your powers running down any time?

 

ckent: Not really...

 

ckent: Okay, I ran to Metropolis once. I was really tired by the time I  
got there--I don't usually get tired at all.

 

Lex: You don't get tired? Ever?

 

ckent: Not really. I sleep because there's not a lot to do at night and  
I like dreaming.

 

Lex: You have no idea how much I envy you right now.

 

Lex: Have you figured out how Chloe got your powers? I'm tempted to try  
a little experiment... ~_-

 

ckent: Don't even joke about that.

 

ckent: ANYTHING could happen. You're already a mutant to begin with!  
Double mutation could turn you into the Blob or something.

 

Lex: I know. I'm not.

 

ckent: Okay, there was a reason I came on here.

 

ckent: I noticed your black eye.

 

ckent: I also heard a helicopter Thursday night, and it didn't sound  
like one from the base. It sounded like your dad's.

 

Lex: Yes. He hit me.

 

ckent: Does this have something to do with the mortgage stuff?

 

Lex: Yes.

 

Lex: Dad owns the bank.

 

ckent: So your dad fiddled with my dad's mortgage, and you did  
something that fixed it, and that made your dad mad enough to hit you?

 

Lex: Essentially.

 

ckent: Thanks for doing that for us.

 

Lex: He did it because you're my friend. That means it's upon me to  
make it right.

 

ckent: I'm sorry your dad hits you.

 

Lex: It was the first time. I was astonished, actually.

 

Lex: But it's all right. It means I won.

 

Lex: Dad's always saying *I'm* the one ruled by my emotions... he's  
dead wrong, but this is the first time it's really been evident.

 

ckent: that really sucks

 

ckent: fighting with your own family, I mean.

 

Lex: I'm used to it.

 

ckent: But he's your whole family and it's totally cobra-and-mongoose.

 

Lex: Actually, I have an aunt on my mother's side. She lives in  
Scotland, way to the north. We write a few letters back and forth every  
year. (Which reminds me I'm due to write her back.)

 

ckent: That's so much better!

 

ckent: Okay, I'm a dork.

 

Lex: It's sweet.

 

ckent: Mom just came in--she wants to know if you want to come for  
Thanksgiving dinner?

 

ckent: Last dinner didn't go so great, but maybe we can duct-tape Dad  
this time.

 

Lex: Tell her thank you, but Gabe has already invited me.

 

ckent: Oh, okay.

 

*

 

1 December 2002

 

Dear Aunt Elizabeth,

 

    The pressed flowers survived the trip remarkably  
well. I kept them in the envelope and even now, months later, they  
smell sweet.

 

    I'm glad to hear that the llamas are working out. It  
is an odd solution, isn't it? But the sheep just need a little guidance  
from something smarter than themselves. It's unfortunate that they're  
eating your roses, though--are they simply leaning over the fence?  
Perhaps you can put a second fence inside the stone fence so they can  
no longer reach.

 

    And forty-three lambs! What are you feeding them,  
Aunt?

 

    I have quite a bit of news for you this time.  
Shortly before your last letter arrived, Luthor Castle that was Neworth  
Castle was destroyed by a tornado. The tornado shattered a roof beam,  
and the next day, the entire building, strained and weakened, collapsed  
in on itself. Mother would be pleased, I think. I don't know how you  
felt about the old castle, but she always hated it.

 

    I have also started my own company. If you like, you  
can now write me at LexCorp headquarters:

 

    215 Main Street

 

    Smallville, KS 66550

 

Headquarters in that it quarters me, the head of the company. It's an  
old movie theater converted into a cafe below and storage space above.  
I'm living in the storage space. It's very modest indeed--but a bit of  
an adventure. The company consists of what was LuthorCorp Plant #3--we  
(the top management and I) bought it from Dad, who was going to shut it  
down. (The cafe is mine, personally, and I had to mortgage it to afford  
the purchase of the plant.)

 

    The landscape around Smallville is remarkably  
different from the landscape around Metropolis. I realize my last  
letter was full of loathing, but my attitude has changed with the  
passage of time. The area really is remarkably beautiful (if you ignore  
the weather).

 

    Both Smallville and Metropolis are on the Kansas  
River, but Metropolis falls in a valley, while Smallville lies on a  
hill. Metropolis is far wetter through natural rainfall and artificial  
watering; Smallville is surrounded by golden prairie grass, and many  
people use that local grass rather than imported green grass in their  
lawns. Metropolis is covered in irises; Smallville is covered in Queen  
Anne's Lace. It's a more difficult kind of beauty. It seems  
natural,  now, that it would grow on me.

 

    At times like this, I dearly wish I had the counsel  
of my mother. Next year is the tenth anniversary of her death. I would  
very much like to see you, Aunt, either here or in Scotland; I haven't  
seen you since her funeral. Shall I come to you? Shall you come to me?

 

Love, Lex

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER December 3, 2002

 

High School Defaced

 

    Smallville High School today was vandalized by an  
unknown person or persons. "Boys Suck" was written on the gym wall in  
bright pink spray paint.

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 9:02 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: You aren't going to believe this

 

You know how Lana's been acting so freaky? Like, for months? She  
finally told me why.

 

(dramatic pause)

 

Whitney broke up with her.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 9:32 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: You aren't going to believe this

 

&gt;You know how Lana's been acting so freaky? Like, for months? She  
finally told me why.

 

Oh FINALLY.

 

&gt;(dramatic pause)

 

Don't make me smack you.

 

&gt;Whitney broke up with her.

 

...what?

 

DETAILS! That *can't* be all there is to it!

 

The crying in the halls and the being really needy and the shrink  
visits and the stealing Lex's car was all because she GOT DUMPED?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 9:38 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: RE: You aren't going to believe this

 

&gt; DETAILS! That *can't* be all there is to it!

 

No seriously. I waited, but that's it. She just looked at me like she  
wanted me to swear a blood oath of vengeance.

 

I think also that she wanted me to immediately dump you and go out with  
her instead. She was touching me kind of a lot, and you said that was  
one of the big signs, right? See, I'm learning.  

 

(I told her I had homework and left. I already HAVE a girlfriend and  
she's really cool.)

 

&gt; The crying in the halls and the being really needy and the shrink  
visits and the stealing

 

&gt; Lex's car was all because she GOT DUMPED?

 

Yeah.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 10:52 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;, "Lex Luthor"  
&lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: You REALLY are not going to believe this

 

CCed to Lex because I think you'll laugh at this.

 

Lex, Lana just told me why she's been acting so freaky--Whitney dumped  
her.

 

She just called me again and told me the reason he dumped her:

 

Because he's gay. He left the army and ran off to Gotham with some guy  
he met in Basic!

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 11:01 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;, "Clark Kent"  
&lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: You REALLY are not going to believe this

 

&gt;Lex, Lana just told me why she's been acting so freaky--Whitney  
dumped her.

 

Well, I certainly sympathize with her plight--

 

Oh wait, I don't.

 

What's the statue of limitations on car theft?

 

&gt;She just called me again and told me the reason he dumped her:

 

&gt;Because he's gay. He left the army and ran off to Gotham with some  
guy he met in Basic!

 

Oh....

 

You know, I should have seen that. Between the all-male social group,  
the extremely gay hair, and his charming habit of tying boys up naked  
in the corn field, I'm surprised that I didn't.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 11:07 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;, "Lex Luthor"  
&lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: You REALLY are not going to believe this

 

&gt;You know, I should have seen that. Between the all-male social  
group, the extremely

 

&gt;gay hair, and his charming habit of tying boys up naked in the corn  
field, I'm surprised

 

&gt;that I didn't.

 

HEY! This is not a time for gay jokes. It's not Whitney's fault that  
Lana is freaky.

 

And what's this about tying up boys in the cornfield? Why didn't I hear  
about this?

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 11:19 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;, "Clark Kent"  
&lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: You REALLY are not going to believe this

 

&gt;HEY! This is not a time for gay jokes.

 

I'm queer. It's always time for gay jokes.

 

(Bisexual to be precise.)

 

(And keep that under your hat. It's not a secret on the scale of your  
and Clark's uberness, but I'd rather it didn't make the papers.)

 

&gt;And what's this about tying up boys in the cornfield? Why didn't I  
hear about this?

 

Excellent question. Clark?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 3 December 2002 11:28 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;, "Lex Luthor"  
&lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: You REALLY are not going to believe this

 

&gt; (And keep that under your hat. It's not a secret on the

 

&gt; scale of your and Clark's uberness, but I'd rather it didn't

 

&gt; make the papers.)

 

I REALLY hate that word. "Uberness." Way too much Nietzsche, Lex.

 

&gt; &gt;And what's this about tying up boys in the cornfield? Why  
didn't I hear about this?

 

&gt;

 

&gt; Excellent question. Clark?

 

I didn't want to make the papers either. And I wasn't naked.

 

Chloe, I was last year's scarecrow. You know, what me and Pete joined  
the football team to avoid being? What Joey the new kid was this year?

 

Lex found me and got me down. It wasn't a big deal, just something that  
sucked.

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 9 December 2002 4:35 PM Monday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: OMG!

 

Clark got into almost a knock-down drag-out with Lana today! He totally  
picked her up by her shoulders. It was trippy.

 

And now he's got detention until the end of school. Two whole weeks!  
And you know he's going to get grounded *again*. I just hope his  
parents let up before Christmas.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

Date: 9 December 2002 5:25 PM Monday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: OMG!

 

Is this because of the Whitney situation?

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 9 December 2002 5:38 PM Monday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: RE: Re: OMG!

 

&gt;Is this because of the Whitney situation?

 

Yeah. She was flirting with him all day, too. Every time he started  
talking to me she'd come up with her pouty face on and drag him away  
for whatever.

 

I've decided not to let it bother me. I mean, if it were actually  
WORKING, it would be different, but right now it's just kind of  
pathetic.

 

Chloe

 

*

 

12/9/02

 

ckent: quick, before my parents discover the busy signal

 

chloezowie: okay,  what happened? Exactly?

 

ckent: she called you names

 

chloezowie: what names?

 

ckent: I can't say that!

 

ckent: bad names!

 

ckent: stuff I didn't want to hear you called, and I kind of lost my  
temper

 

ckent: so I'm grounded through New Year.

 

chloezowie: NO!

 

ckent: yeah.

 

ckent: I told them about Lex's party, and they said well, that's too  
bad.

 

ckent: I didn't hit her. I just kind of picked her up. and yelled.

 

chloezowie: *suck*

 

ckent: well, I earned it. it's too dangerous for me to lose my temper.

 

ckent: I'll see you at school and next year.

 

chloezowie: well--maybe sooner than that

 

chloezowie: *smoochsmoochsmooch* on account

 

ckent: :)

 

ckent: mom's coming up the stairs!

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER December 10, 2002

 

It's a Bird, It's a Plane?

 

    More reports of UFOs in the Smallville skies--or is  
that Santa's sleigh they're seeing?

 

    "I saw something barreling through those treetops  
and it wasn't no bird!" said Mitch Henderson, 76, of Grandville.

 

    "We suspect a bird," said Sheriff Ethan Miller.  
"Until we have proof to say otherwise, we are forwarding all complaints  
of low-flying creatures to Animal Control."

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER December 17, 2002

 

Debate Victory

 

    Local teen Pete Ross, 16, took the victory in a  
regional debate competition this Saturday. The subject was "Religion  
and Public Life: Drawing the Lines."

 

    Runners-up were Alice Roberts of Knocknee, Iowa, 17,  
and Wally West of Central City, Missouri, 15.

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER December 24, 2002

 

Angels in Our Midst

 

    As we approach the Christmas holiday, we at the  
Ledger would like to take a moment to celebrate those who inspire us  
with their care for their fellow man.

 

    Chief among them is Lex Luthor, CEO and founder of  
Smallville's own LexCorp, which has recently donated ten tons of soil  
and fertilizer to area schools and hospitals. "Our company is young and  
finding our footing, but right from the start we want to stand on a leg  
of charity. Green space is vital for all people and we had it in our  
power to share that with the community," said Luthor in a private  
Ledger interview.

 

    Also on our minds this season are all those  
anonymous people who stop and help their neighbors. Every day the  
Ledger receives reports of kindnesses small and large. We wish to thank  
everyone performing such acts without any thought of fame or reward.

 

    We at the Ledger wish you all a happy and safe  
Christmas.

 

*

 

Date: 24 December 2002 2:10 PM Tuesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Lionel Luthor" &lt;luthor@luthorcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Merry Christmas

 

Thanks for the painting, Dad. Oedipus with nails driven through his  
eyes--classy *and* classical. I hung it in the breakfast nook.

 

Hope you enjoy your wallet. I thought the Velcro would be useful for  
quick access.

 

Oh, and check tomorrow's Planet... Garrett Investments just bought into  
LexCorp, thus allowing us to expand our distribution, double our  
marketing and hire a dozen new research chemists, including Dr. Maria  
Alvarez. Weren't you courting her? I suppose she found us more  
appealing.

 

Merry Christmas, Dad.

 

Lex

 

*

 

Date: 25 December 2002 9:35 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Thank you!

 

I love it! OMG! Did you give Clark one too?

 

Chloe (wearing it right now!)

 

*

 

Date: 25 December 2002 9:45 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Thank you!

 

Sometimes a present just suggests itself...

 

&gt;Did you give Clark one too?

 

Of course. But I think you'll have to persuade him to wear it.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 25 December 2002 10:51 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Xmas present

 

You are such a dork. Seriously.

 

Why does the costume have matching underwear? And what's the S for?

 

Clark

 

*

 

Date: 25 December 2002 11:10 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

To: "Clark Kent" &lt;ckent@smallville.net&gt;

 

Subject: Re: Xmas present

 

&gt;You are such a dork. Seriously.

 

I know, and I'm comfortable with that.

 

&gt;Why does the costume have matching underwear?

 

You wear those over the tights. Chloe will demonstrate, I'm sure; hers  
is matching (with an optional skirt).

 

&gt;And what's the S for?

 

Smallville. And Super. And Smartypants.

 

Do you remember the breastplate? It's a good symbol, a strong one. You  
both can make it work for you.

 

L.

 

*

 

Date: 25 December 2002 11:45 AM Wednesday

 

From: "Chloe Extraordinaire" &lt;csullivan@svhs.ks.us&gt;

 

To: "Lex Luthor" &lt;lex@lexcorp.com&gt;

 

Subject: Clark...

 

&gt;Of course. But I think you'll have to persuade him to wear it.

 

No problem. Haven't you noticed he's putty in our hands?  &gt;:D

 

Chloe

 

*

 

SMALLVILLE LEDGER December 31, 2002

 

Santa's Elves On Main Street

 

    Late night on December 28th, Emily Harris, 6 years  
old, was rescued from a truck by two people she described as "Santa's  
Elves." The girl climbed out her bedroom window in pursuit of a stray  
puppy and wandered into the street. She was snatched out of the way of  
a truck by two unidentified teenagers. "They were all dressed in colors  
like the elves with Santa," said the girl.

 

    The teenagers then returned the girl and the stray  
puppy to her parents. They left before the Harrises answered the door.  
"We're keeping the puppy. I only wish I knew who those kids were so I  
could thank them," said the girl's mother, Dorothy Harris.

 

    "Thank you, Santa," said Emily, clutching her new  
puppy.

&lt;end transmission&gt;

 

All comments are welcome.


End file.
